Random Hetalia RP
by ItaSaku Ninja
Summary: A Prank war goes wrong and now 5 of the countries are dead. Can Italy and Japan bring the fallen 5 back? But who helps? Find out by reading.


It was a cool morning in Japan's house as he went to see his garden.

"Ve~ Japan where are you going?" The bubbly Italian called out.

"Oh konichiwa Itary I was just walking outside for some fresh air," Japan told his Italian friend.

"Hey Japan," America yells to Japan as he runs to him from behind a tree, "Hey dude there was a kitten stuck up in a tree but since I'm the hero I tried to get it down but I decided to give some credit to you and let you get it," America said while giggling.

"Oh Aright," Japan says as he climbed up the tree to get the kitten and comes back down in one swift jump, "Oh why did you giggle like-" When he hit the ground the cat exploded with mud staining Japan's brand new White kimono the Axis got him for his birthday.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha I can't believe you fell for that," America said while laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Haha don't you guys know... It's April Fool's Day," America said still laughing like an idiot.

"W-what America!" Japan said in utter shock.

"What the hell America!" Italy said pretty pissed which wasn't good.

"Oh c'mon Japan lighten up," America said trying to make Japan start laughing (even though he was failing XD)

"Really America I'm not Canada!" Italy completely pissed off (OH SHIT! ~says in Pewdiepie voice)

"H-hi I-Italy," Canada said while quickly being acknowledged by Italy.

"Huh wha- DANG IT Italy, Canada, whoever, I am supposed to be the only one to prank people!" America cried out in anger.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!" Both Italy and Japan yelled in together defending poor Canada while he slowly fades away.

"Aaammmmeeeericaaaa," yells France as he slaps a fake marriage registration form in America's face, 'Ah why would you do this to me I was going to marry Britain but you sold me this fake form how could you!" While America groaned in replied.

"HI BIG BROTHER FRANCE!" Italy exclaimed while waving as if he were never pissed.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm any time now," America says impatiently while looking at his watch.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon 'Ello Italy, Canada, Japan" France greeted kindly, 'Oh Italy I would soooo do him'

"What kind of person do you think you are putting Jack-in-the-boxes in my piano," Austria said clearly mad at America.

"Hahahaha there is nothing like a good prank," America said while wiping the tears from his eyes not noticing Austria's glares. Austria soon leaves and America stays laughing and crying for most of the day, "Well bye guys I have some awesome things to do so I'm leaving," America says when he stops laughing only to be confronted by Prussia saying that only he is the awesome in the world. America did not take that well, "Fine then I challenge you to a prank war you can choose you team but they must be countries so it can't be Germania, and you can only have three people on your team. England c'mon over as my second captain."

"Oh fine you git but only because I know that Prussia will chose Fence and I want to beat that damn French Frog!"

"Now choose your team," America said yelling at Prussia.

"Fine Zhe Awesome Me chooses Italy and France," Prussia yells back at America waiting for him to choose his last teammate.

"CHINA I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Oh c'mon say something original vell anyvays Italy go all Yandere on their asses!" Prussia commands while Italy pulls out white flags with blades on each end.

"Uh CHINA GO TOILET PAPER HIS HOUSE! ENGLAND REPLACE ALL THE FOOD I THEIR HOUSES WITH YOU BLAND SCONES!" America was just shouting out commands at that point.

"MY SCONES AREN'T BLAND!" England yelled in defense.

Italy becoming bored with this whole "fight" wanted some blood to be shown, "Ve~ Prussia why can't I kill them?"

America thrown off by this whole new side of Italy that was never shown replied, " Wha this is a prank war I thought not a real one but if you want," America clapped his hands as if he was ordering something, "Chine bring out the tank and machine guns!"

Italy, knowing that he would be the first target, went to china and said, "Fine china, then die," as he started to cut China many times with his multiple knives. Before he lost to much blood Chine brought out his pan (I think it's a pan) and went to smack Italy hard in the face but only to have Italy quickly move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

France not really doing anything decides to go to England and blackmail him out of this, "England you can either give up or I can make you... or I can have your brother Scotland do that," France said with a wink making England blush immediately when thinking about what Scotland did to him. (Onhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon wink wink nudge nudge)

By then almost everyone was breathing hard from all the fighting America then said, "Now you DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" while aiming his tank at Prussia and Italy. As the suspense continued the music became more dramatic the music got. Prussia couldn't let the fire kill Italy so he pushed Italy out of the way and let it hit him instead. Italy was left sobbing and with hatred for America, "P-P-Prussia, YOU'RE DEAD AMERICA!," he quickly grabbed his knives and stabbed America in the gut. Once America was taken care of Italy ran back to Prussia, "Prussia I-I'm so sorry."

Prussia's condition was worsening by the second and to try to get some of the blood out of his lung s he coughed it up only for blood to fill up the empty spaces, "It's okay Italy, at least you're sa-" he never got to finish that sentence before his last breath was taken for him so cruelly.

By the Italy was crying a river (literally), "this is all your fault America"

"A-America, Prussia, France, B-Britain, China, Japan says slowly as the music slows down.

When they saw a light shining in front of them they knew there was hope, and God had sent the greatest angel of all ENGLAND! (Dundundun!).Only it was PAST ENGLAND, "Wait I might know a way to bring them back"

Upon hearing this Japan was anxious, "How prease ter me I never wanted them to die.

"Alright everyone joins hands," England knew how much they mattered to Japan and Italy. England then started chanting the revival spell. When it was over the past England disappeared and everyone came back.

"h-hey," America said weakly. Japan and Italy were both glad to see that everyone was now okay.

"France I'm sorry for everything that happened can you ever forgive me?" England asked in a pleading matter, while sorts of pervy thoughts were racing through France's mind.

Prussia knowing that a lot of this was his fault he went to America and said, "Zhe Awesome Me is sorry for dragging ju into zhis mess."

"Heh yeah it was all my fault sorry," just when they were about to get in a huge fight Italy came up and kissed Prussia. Everyone believes it is appropriate to hug so they all end up in a huge ball.

"This sappy make up scene suck ball," China said while tearing himself away from the hug.


End file.
